Doom Patrol Vol 1 103
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mento's Butler * Mento's Maid Locations: * Outer Space * Unnamed small town Items: * Carbon Dioxide Bombs * High Voltage Transmitter Vehicles: * Space Rocket * Jet Bomber | StoryTitle2 = No Home for a Robot | Synopsis2 = The Chief is still searching for the missing Cliff Steele, who was acting like a criminal because of some loose wires in his robotic head. Cliff had gone to visit and hopefully hide out at his brother Randy's house. Randy was not sure that Cliff should stay, but his wife Helen welcomed his brother with open arms. Randy did manage to get Cliff to leave, but as he did, Cliff noticed that Randy's house was being cased by a couple of unsavory-looking characters. When Randy left with the two hoods, Cliff followed them to Davis Experimental Industries, where Randy worked. Randy and the thugs walked past numerous top secret weapons and projects, finally stopping and picking up a pair of special jet packs. Cliff also overheard the thugs tell Randy that since he had kept his end up, they would call his house and have his wife released. Once the word was given that Helen was safe, Cliff charged in, but the rocket packs allowed the criminals to easily evade him. Meanwhile, the Mayor was after Lt. Briar to find the runaway robot, and placed a news story revealing that Dr. Niles Caulder had actually created Robotman in the paper. Cliff had sworn revenge on the man who had put him in his metal body, but he first planned to assist the flying crooks in their robberies, so that Randy wouldn't be implicated if they were captured by the police. Cliff did manage to keep the police off the thugs' trail, and then tracked them back to the experimental factory. There the crooks held Cliff off for awhile using the variety of high-tech weapons, including a powerful laser and a new tank. He captured the men and forced them to call the police and explain that Randy had been forced to work for them. Briar had set up a trap to destroy Cliff outside the factory, but the Chief's quick thinking alerted him to the problem and he was able to get away. Randy patched Cliff's body up, and Robotman left his brother's home right before Lt. Briar forced his way in to search for the missing robot. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Randy Steele, Cliff's brother * Helen Steele, Randy's wife * Lieutenant Briar, a cop trying to arrest Robotman Antagonists: * Two unnamed crooks | Notes = *''No Home for a Robot'' concludes in , part of the Robotman Unchained storyline: **Doom Patrol Vol 1 100: Robotman -- Wanted Dead or Alive **Doom Patrol Vol 1 101: The Lonely Giant **Doom Patrol Vol 1 103: No Home for a Robot **Doom Patrol Vol 1 105: The Robot-Maker Must Die | Trivia = This issue featured the first appearance of Cliff Steele's brother Randy and his family (who wouldn't return to the fold until the third Doom Patrol series). *The first feature is printed in two parts: **Pt. I, The Meteor Man **Pt. II, The Blazing Behemoth * This issue is reprinted in . | Recommended = | Links = }}